


Sparring Match

by Adeadfish



Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sparring, Tharael's workout gets kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeadfish/pseuds/Adeadfish
Summary: Teleo's greatest weakness was always muscles and sarcasm. Guess who has copious amounts of both?(I.e. the author has seen a SINFUL lack of sin for the Saddest Babe in Enderal and has made it her mission to fix.)
Relationships: Tharaêl Narys/Prophetess
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Sparring Match

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wrote this a while ago and it has sat in my docs for like a month, but then I saw there's NOTHING for this absolute babe and I thought i'd share. Also my first time writing anyrhing really combat related, so hopefully it flows well?? First published work, but more to come!! Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> All characters aside from my prophetess are property of SureAI.

There’s just something about the way he moves.

That was what she thought when she watched him fight. It had been a while since their scrap in the dust pit, but seeing Tharael move with his blades was like watching a dancer. Every strike, every step, every shift of his muscles was calculated. Every time he hit one of the practice dummies she was surprised it didn’t simply explode with the force that he hit it. Two strikes down, he never turns his back to the enemy. One quick slice upward while he moves it simultaneously across the chest. Each and every strike just made the strength that was needed to do that kind of damage look simple.

Teleo bit her lip in the doorway, feeling sparks of a familiar attraction race through her chest and abdomen. Damn this man. Damn him for driving her to distraction all the time.

It didn’t help matters that he was shirtless and she could see his muscles flex beneath his skin. It was almost a primal feeling, the growing heat in her body as she watched him train. He was obsessive about keeping in practice, and she wasn’t complaining. In fact it had become one of her favorite past times, stealthily watching him from the doorway. He would occasionally catch her, and she’d cover well by saying she had just come up to ask him something or tell him about a mission. Come join me for dinner, shed say, sweet and innocent, like she didn’t want him to throw her against the wall and fuck her brainless.

This attraction wasn’t new, just this form of it. In truth, the moment she fought him in the Dust Pit, she knew she’d like him. And she was even more pleased when instead of killing her, or vise versa, he teleported them away to speak to her. His voice was where the first thread was cut, the low growl and sarcasm that dripped from him, all tied up in a false proper tone. Teleo had a thing for voices, though she wouldn’t openly say it. And his was just perfect. Then things went a little insane after that. She didn’t want to think about the details.

He stopped, lowering his blades while breathing heavily, just looking at the dummy. He had removed the things head while she was daydreaming, and he just stared at the body. She felt a creeping twinge of guilt in her gut. She didn’t blame herself for what happened in the temple, but she knew there could have been more she could have done to prevent such a horrific outcome. Maybe if she had just been quicker, she could have prevented what gave him pause now.

Tharael turned, and finally noticed her in the doorway. His skin had a light sheen of sweat, his light brown hair darkening with the moisture near his neck and face. His violet eyes looked intense, his mouth slightly agape as he took in deep breaths.

Fuck, he was going to be the death of her.

“Were you planning on just watching, or was there something you needed?” His voice was gruff, slightly annoyed. Shit, did he catch her this time?

“Well, the view isn’t half bad,” Teleo laughed, her casual smile masking her latent desires. He huffed a short laugh, then tossed his blades onto the open chest by the training area. He grabbed a towel that was hanging off the wall divider and proceeded to wipe at his face. Teleo cleared her throat, attempting to gather her thoughts again.

“But really, I do have a favor to ask of you.”

“Oh yeah?” He tossed the towel back up onto the divider when he was done, meeting her gaze as he moved to pull on his simple cotton shirt that deliciously left open a bit of his chest to her.

Dammit, focus, Teleo.

“Yeah,” She began, moving to stand by him. He looked at her with a slightly confused expression before she picked up her heavy quarter-staff from the weapon rack. She twirled it a little in her hand, than pointed it at his chest.

“Spar with me.” She meant to make it come out as a question, but the excitement in her voice made it sound like a demand. He looked down at the staff poked in his chest than back at her, letting out a chuckle as he gave her an incredulous look.

“Well, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I just finished up. That and we’ve already fought.”

“Yeah, in the Dust Pit, three moons ago.” Teleo grumbled. He pushed the tip of the staff to the side, releasing an irritated sigh.

“And you won that round. We’ve fought together plenty of times since then and I don’t think there’s anything either of us can learn from fighting each other.” 

“Ah, so training dummies are more your speed then?” She relented in a teasing tone, drawing her staff back to stand it beside her. His eyes narrowed.

“I was just running some drills,” He growled. 

“Ah, yeah, sure. ‘Drills’ is it?”She leaned forward a little, making air quotes around the word. 

“Did you want that to be your head on the ground?” He asked, pointing the severed sack of wood and straw on the ground. She paid it no mind, and settled on a smirk.

“Here I thought you wanted to test your arm against me, but I guess you’re too afraid.” Shrugging partway through, she moved to return to staff before he stepped forward, grabbing her wrist. She met his gaze and ,oh, he was close. And his eyes were narrowed and glaring into her soul. Something burned there, and she wasn’t entirely sure what, but it made that electricity shoot through her body again.

“Look, don’t play fucking games with me right now,” He growled low, squeezing her arm a bit tighter for emphasis. Not enough to hurt, but enough to make his point. “I’m in a bad mood this morning, no, I don’t want to talk about it and, no, I don’t want to accidentally end up running you through.”

Oh, you can run me through in more ways than one, dear.

Fuck, shut up.

She just stared at him for a moment. As hot as this part of him was, she didn’t want to push past a boundary. They had come so far in their relationship, and she didn’t want that to be ruined by a moment of thirst for him. She had to cool it. But again, there was something in his gaze, as angry as it seemed, there was something underneath that she wanted to push past. A line that needed to be crossed that he wouldn’t, not without the right prompting.

So she decided to chance it. She grinned, wide and vicious, matching his fiery gaze.

“Darling, I’d love to see you try,” she all but purred to him, her hand coming up slowly to grab his other arm while he was distracted to pull him forward to connect her knee with his abdomen. 

He let out a startled gasp and bent for just a moment, and she used it to break from his grip to take a few quick steps away. She dropped her staff, and watched him as he recovered quickly, a hand on his stomach. If his eyes were firey before, they were a damn near inferno now. It made her remember that he was once called Brother Wrath.

“Fine,” he said, his voice a low rumble.

Teleo moved to step to his side, but he moved in fast, meeting her leg with a sharp kick. It was enough to knock her off balance for a moment, and he took the moment to land a hit to her left side. She barely had time to block before he twisted, connecting a kick to her right. A whoosh of air left her lungs. He wasn’t kidding. 

She feinted when he went to land another rapid blow , and swung into his jaw. It hit hard and she heard him grunt, then took the moment to grab his arm and twist it back, landing another hard punch to his side. Karma, she thought giddily. She didn’t have time to celebrate though because he brought his knee up into her hip. She hissed, that one fucking hurt. She was then faced with Tharael breaking free of her grab and pummeling her with punch after punch. She managed to knock him off balance and return the favor a few times, but it seemed in this particular instance she was outmatched. Not that her ego would allow it. Fury built in her with each hit alongside adrenaline, and she knew that this was extending past a friendly brawl. Something was building, and the smell of his skin and the noises he was making and growls that left him made her body shoot into overdrive.

She took a chance and skittered back a few steps. When she had a moment to look at him, he was smiling cruelly, like a mountain cat that had cornered his prey. The way his eyes glinted with a fierce violet, the blood on his upper lip from a punch he had taken to the nose, tousled hair, the sweat on his body that made that shift stick to him and reveal more skin of his torso to her.

She lunged with as much strength as she could. He tried to block it, but the force knocked him backwards, a stray edge of the mat catching his heel. They tumbled, Teleo straddling him on either side with her thighs and her arms, her hair dangling down to frame his face. His head smacked the ground, but after a dazed moment, his hands on her sides as if her were planning to push her off. But he didn’t. Instead, with labored breath, his eyes examined her face. Really looked, like he was trying to memorize it. She could only imagine the sight before him: the thick strands of black hair breaking loose of her bun, her eyes gleaming with malice and maybe a hint of lust, her lips drawn back in a feral smile. She had won, and she knew it.

Then he kissed her.

It was hard, uncoordinated, but she didn’t care, because it was probably the hottest kiss she’d ever had in her entire life. There was teeth, and their breathing was already uneven, and they were covered in sweat, but all of that just made her growl into his mouth with want.

His hands gripped her sides almost painfully as he pushed her up, allowing him to sit up, all while not breaking their contact. Her heart was hammering in her chest. Finally, finally this was happening. She could hardly hide her excitement and as soon as her hips were over his, she ground herself down into him. His chest rumbled with a growl, his hands sliding down to grip her ass as their kiss grew only more heated, with tongues and nips and harsh breaths.

He finally broke it off and looked at her again, that previously unknown spark filling his heated gaze now. He looked like he was going to say something, so she kissed him again, not wanting him to change his mind. Which seemed to work because he groaned and returned to favor passionately.

Teleo had decided they were both wearing far too many layers for this special segment of their ‘sparring match’, and she drug her nails up his torso as she pulled his shirt over his head, earning an appreciative rumble from her lover. When that was out of the way, he broke their kiss again to attack her neck, biting there hard enough to make her gasp and then kiss over the rough treatment. Her voice was already leaving her in whimpered moans at his hands travelling up to remove her shirt. They continued stripping one another piece by piece, each breaking away for a moment before kissing and biting the new skin revealed with growls and moans and whispered curses filling the air.

She was stripped down to nothing, her thighs already damn near slick with her excitement. Teleo made him stop for a moment to untie his pants and free his member. And boy, was it the most beautiful dick she had ever seen. Her mouth watered at the sight, but she would have to save that for another time. Her pussy was drenched and absolutely throbbing for him, and she didn’t know how long she would even last given their ‘foreplay’.

It seemed they had similar thoughts, because he took her moment of hesitation to grab her shoulders and pin her to the ground. Tharael gazed down at her, then dropped his head down to kiss a sensitive bit of skin beneath her ear.

“How long have you wanted this?” The husky quality to his voice sent a shiver down her spine, followed by a moan when he cock teased her entrance.

“A while,” she replied simply, unsure if her brain could handle a more complex answer right now. Her whole body was practically vibrating under his touch. Gods, why wasn’t he in her yet? He chuckled, low and dark against the shell of her ear, his hand reaching to pull her leg around his hips, his tip just dragging along her slit. The sensation drew out a whine from her.

“Well, lets not keep you waiting then.”

Tharael began to ease in his cock, though despite his size he hardly had any trouble hilting himself in her. She saw stars, and he let out a long, appreciative moan with her.

“Fuck,” he growled, his head burried in her neck. She was inclined to agree, wiggling her hips impatiently, her arms coming up to hold onto his back.

“Please, Tharael,” She whined, her mind swimming. It just felt so good. To have this beautiful man inside her and around her, his smell and his sounds filling the air around her. He only waited a moment, then started to thrust into her at a slow pace, as if testing the waters. It drove her damn near insane, and she ground her hips into his to tell him this.

“Tell me what you want,” He huffed hotly to her, and she decided that with this all of her dignity could fucking go.

“Fuck me, Tharael,” She whimpered through a moan, his cock hitting a special spot in her that made her dig her nails into his back. “Fuck me into this godsdamn fucking floor and don’t stop until I beg for it.”

Again, he seemed quite happy to oblige.

He adjusted his position, pulling her flush against himself before setting into a brutal pace. The noises he made were downright feral, and everyone of them was met equally with a curse or a moan from herself. He was saying things to her, she was vaguely aware, but her mind was gone. All that she felt was the pure bliss of his cock ramming into her and the rough sparring mat beneath her digging into her back.

She wished she could do this forever, but she could feel that telltale tightening in her core to such an intense degree that she knew the orgasm that followed would probably knock her unconscious. She felt his thrusts getting more irregular as well, his breathed curses stringing together in a less comprehensible language. Her hand went down to rub at her clit, intent on finishing with him. Though she barely needed that stimulation because as soon as she heard him groan low and long, his thrusts stuttering, and her name on his lips, she came with such a blinding intensity that she was sure she would die.

It took several long moments of panting to bring her back to reality. By the time she opened her eyes, she was staring into Tharael’s eyes again, the blood on his upper lip coagulated and partially dry. She just stared back at him, honestly unsure of what she wanted to say. This was everything she could have wanted, but was it the same for him?

They stayed like that for a few more moments, before he finally removed himself from her, rolling to lay on his back beside her. They just lay like that, breathing, their arms and legs still touching.

Tharael broke the silence, a long sigh hissing from him.

“You know, there are other ways you could proposition someone that don’t involve hitting them.” Teleo just laughed.

“Nah, don’t deny it. You were into it.” She could hear the smirk in his voice when he spoke.

“Well, at least it makes more sense now why you were staring at me like that while I sparred.” He turned his head to look at her, and she reciprocated. She looked him over again, eyes lingering on his muscles. His laugh brought her back to his face, and her heart nearly stopped at the roguish grin that was there. It was so unlike him, but she found she wanted to make that look a common occurrence.

“Don’t tell me you’re wanting a round two already. I don’t think I can even get up right now.”

“That's okay, I can just ride you until you pass out.” She giggled impishly. That drew another startled laugh from him.

“Black Guardian’s balls, are you sure this isn’t an assassination attempt?” She laughed openly at this, then willed herself to sit up. It took a moment or two to convince her body to follow suit, though. He stayed on the floor, eyes drooping shut. Teleo felt a spread of warmth bloom in her chest. He looked so relaxed. He was usually so guarded, even when at home.

She poked his side after a couple of seconds staring at him. 

"Wow, one romp and you're down for the count, huh?" She teased. He opened his eyes and glared, but there was no real heat to it.

"I just finished training!" he said, incredulous. She tsked and shook her head.

"Excuses, excuses, darling." He rolled his eyes and shifted, sitting up to look at her now, a smirk on his lips.

"Excuse me for not being prepared for you to jump me. Believe me, I could keep you up for hours," he said, and while Teleo had absolutely no doubt in her mind that he could, poking him was just too much fun. That, and challenging was in her nature.

"Well, we'll just have to see next time, won't we?" She met his gaze again, and there was that look again; lust mixed with a little something else, something warm and almost affectionate. He leaned over and kissed the spot just at the base of her neck.

"I guess we will."


End file.
